


Unhappy

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Award Nominees, M/M, ntas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little thing that happened in chat when we saw pics of Colin on the red carpet of the NTAs 2016 tonight. He doesn't look really happy on them, so... (and yes, this only happened in my mind - oh, and in chat, as I said)...before he went and find his seat, he has a little text conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy

B: You don't look happy  
C: huh?   
B: pics of red carpet   
B: whats wrong?   
C: cold   
C: they made me leave the beanie at home   
B: lol   
C: feet cold  
B: naturally  
C: u not here   
B: sap   
C: true   
C: how come you have seen pics already?   
B: at the airport, waiting   
C: another long wait?  
B: for the taxi  
C: taxi?  
B: is the key to your place still under the doormat?  
C: taxi?   
B: LHR - your place   
C: *smiley* YES!   
B: which channel is ITV on?   
C: no clue, don't watch TV   
B: *eyerolls*   
B: I'm going to warm your bed for you, if that's okay?   
C: Gosh, can this thing be over already?


End file.
